Cache mes yeux de tout ça
by Zohi
Summary: Notre héros retrouve l'homme qu'il tend à avoir et le ramener mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Comment faire lorsque la personne la plus chère à notre coeur s'en va et te menace de te tuer si tu veux le poursuivre et le ramener? Que faire si cette même personne te ment depuis le début juste pour te sauver? Le haïr jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour t'avoir menti et d'avoir tenter de te tuer dans le but de t'effrayer? Tout ses questions n'en finissent plus. Elles me rongent de l'intérieur. Je cherche désèspérement la réponse mais ne connaît pas la source des questions... Sont-elles pour moi ? Moi qui à tout perdu en l'espace d'une nuit? Moi qui cherche à refaire ma vie? Ou alors pour mon opposé ? Lui qui n'avait rien au début puis a su conquérir les coeurs et les réchauffer tandis que je les refroidissaient? Nous sommes tout deux dans la même situation si je peux dire. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous comprendre ayant connu tout deux la solitude et la haine. Seulement moi je n'ai pas pu m'en sortir de cette haine et ait continuer dans mon chemin semet de sacrifice en tout genre et de sang.

"Lui" a pu grandir dans la lumière, des amis à ces côtés mais son coeur restant éternellement seul. Une bête sommeillant en "lui", un monstre de haine qu'on créer les humains. "Lui" est un héros depuis sa naissance, sa famille est une famille de héros. La mienne était fière et arrogante, j'ai hérité de ces traits mais ce ne sont pas des héros, on peux même dire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'héroïque. Soumis par un clan plus fort et enfermer dans un quartier limiter aux bâtissements scolaires pour les plus jeunes. Ma famille travaillait dans la police depuis des generations, en faites depuis la création du village. Au moin elle était sous étroite surveillance. Mon père, le chef de ma famille, était le commissaire de police. Ma mère elle ne travaillait pas, les règles du clan obligent les femmes à ne pas travailler et les forcent à s'occuper des tâches ménagères et des enfants. J'avais un frère aussi. Quelques années de plus que moi. Il était le génie de ma famille, tout le monde était fier de lui, ne me remarquant que peu. J'étais jaloux du statut de mon frère, notre père lui accordant toute son attention. Je n'était jamais né pour lui. Mais mon grand frère était toujours présent me répétant que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui car nous sommes frères. Je l'aimait vraiment. Mais cette-nuit là toutes mes idées et projets avec mon frère ont disparus en une heure. Mon oncle, ma tante, mes cousins et cousines ainsi que mon père et ma mère... Tous sont morts et par la main de mon frère qui me laissa en vie pour le tuer et me venger pour pouvoir rétablir l'honneur sur ma famille.

Une nuit de plus auprès d'eux, je ne demandait que ça. Mais mon frère adoré ma arraché aux plaisirs de l'enfance et m'a enfermer dans ce cercle vicieux qu'est la haine et l'amour. Car si l'amour n'existait pas la haine de s'être fait trahi n'existerait pas. Bref j'ai tout perdu, tout sauf quelque chose. Un lien qui se créa petit à petit avec "lui". Mais à cause de ma stupidité je coupa ce lien qui m'unissait avec la dernière personne qui m'était la plus chère, mon meilleur ami. Vous me direz "on connaît déjà ton histoire!". Je sais que vous savez. Mais vous savez le moment où on revoit sa vie défilée et qu'on se rend compte qu'on a été inutile. Vous regrettez une chose : c'est de ne pas avoir pu réparer vos erreurs commises par le passé alors qu'il ne suffit que de quelques mots.

En cette instant, je baigne dans mon sang. M'étant battu contre mon rival depuis l'enfance, j'ai perdu. Sa force dépassant la mienne. Ma vue se trouble alors qu'il y a cinq secondes à peine je pouvais voir le ciel gris. Mon ouïe part aussi, je n'entends plus le bruit de l'eau se fracassant contre les rochers à leurs pieds ni même les gazouillements des oiseaux qui viennent chanter leur airs joyeux à cette heure de la matinée. Mon sens du toucher qui me quitte m'empeche de savoir si je touche le sol ou le sang. Seul mon odorat reste même le goût du sang dans ma bouche, je ne le sens plus. Je peux encore sentir une odeur de nature avec une légère odeur épicé. Une autre odeur plus présente que les autres. Elle me glace le sang qui reste dans mon corps. La mort est près de moi. Elle arrive me prendre dans ses bras pour m'enmener loin de ces infamies et autres ablérations de la vie que sont les shinobis. Je viens de penser à quelque chose... c'est grâce à moi que mon rival a pu sortir de son enfer? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait pour moi? Ou alors il a essayer de m'en sortir mais je n'ai pas du l'entendre... Excuse-moi... Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière pour revenir avec toi dans notre village. Toi essayant de me battre et réussissant vu ta force, notre coéquipière kunoichi me faisant la cour avec d'autre, notre cher maître, qui m'a tant aidé par le passé, participant à nos missions quand tu le réclamerait. Me mariant et ayant des enfants, refondant mon clan. Je n'aurais pas commis tout les erreurs de mon clan. J'aurais appelé mon enfant Itachi et ma fille Mikoto. Si j'avais pu saisir sa main... Maintenant je réalise ma stupidité.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :** Déception et admiration

Naruto regardait celui à qui il avait dédié sa vie, celui à qui il a donné son coeur, allongé à terre en sang. Le visage fixe ne montrant aucune expression, de ses yeux coula une larme faisant rager le blond qui ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou rire et autre expression. Pourquoi pleure t'il ? A-t-il peur de mourir ? Lui si fière et fort, n'ayant peur de la mort. Naruto regardait son rival, debout face à lui, ne pouvant sortir de ces pensées tandis que sa coéquipière s'affolait voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait à terre, recouvert de sang et pleurant. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença sa technique de soin que lui avait enseigné son maitre. Elle analysa les blessures causer par son ami qui lui est rester fidèle tout le temps de son péril pour retrouver Sasuke. Une grande partie de ses côtes étaient cassés, aucun de ses organes vitaux ne furent touchés mais beaucoup d'autres sont détruits voir presque irrécupérables. Elle savait que Naruto avait fait exprès de ne pas tuer Sasuke. Non pas pour elle mais par amour pour son rival et seul amour de sa vie. Mais plus le temps défilait plus le pou de son coeur devenait faible. Elle tourna sa tête de son chèr et tendre et regarda le blond avec les larmes aux yeux lui suppliant de l'aider car Sasuke ne tenait plus à la vie, il ne se battait même pas pour survivre à ses blessures qui ne lui sont pas pourtant si fatales. Le blond sera les poings ne supportant pas de voir la rose pleurer et surtout pour l'homme qu'est devenu son rival. Un faible qui ne cherche même plus à se venger et qui pleure dès le moindre combat perdu. D'un coup, alors que l'azuré était toujours dans ses pensées à peser le pour et le contre, la rosée se mit à hurler le prénom de celui qu'elle perdait. Elle regarda Naruto et vit qu'il se fichait de l'état de la situation trop occupé par ses pensées futiles mais pourtant si importante pour lui. La question de sauver son ancien coéquipier ne se posait même pas et lui il réflechissait! Sakura se leva précipetement et frappa Naruto qui se reveilla aussitôt sentant la vive douleur sur sa joue moustachus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura-Chan?! _demanda le blondinet énervé par la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre sans raison pour lui._

_Comment ça?! Tu vois pas que Sasuke meurt! _se mit à hurler son amie_

_...

_Naruto! Aide-moi s'il te plaît si tu ne le fais pas pour toi alors fais-le pour moi... Je l'aime... supplia-t'elle d'une voix tremblante les larmes coulant à flot de ses émeraudes.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et s'accroupissa sous le regard inquiet de Sakura qui ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire le garçon le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Il mit ses deux mains au-dessus du coeur du mourant et un chakra vert sorti de celle-ci.

_Sakura-chan... Si je fais ça ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour toi... Mais pour lui... Je veux lui botter le cul quand il se reveillera...

_Pourquoi?

_Il n'a même pas été serieux durant notre combat, il m'a laissé gagner... Quand je lui ait porté le dernier coup ces lèvres on bouger et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

_... _elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite comme réponse à la question de son interlocuteur_

_Il m'a dit "merci". Tu te rends compte ? "merci" alors que j'était prêt à le tuer! _répéta Naruto les joues rougies, étouffant ses sanglots._

Pour Sasuke, ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Ses os se reformait, ses organes se réparaient et toutes ses blessures se refermaient. Pourquoi ? Il sentait une chaleur en lui qu'il le semblait lui redonner un souffle de vie. Mais quelques minutes après, il se retrouva dans une étrange pièce, de l'eau sur le sol et une immense cage devant lui. Il prit une posture de combat en voyant les portes de la cage s'ouvrirent. Soudain une queue rousse l'attrapa et l'attira dans la cage et tandis qu'il se débattait avec fureur les portes se refermèrent quand il fut dans la cage. Sasuke comprena quand il vit deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent mais bizarrement ils ne refletaient plus la même sensation de vouloir tuer qu'avant. Ils étaient plus calme. La queue le relâcha à terre le faisant tomber sur son derrière. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise quand il eut atteint le sol et il ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur qu'eut reçu son postérieur princier.

_Teme! _hurla le brunet_

_De rien c'est gratuit kukuku... _fit une voix grave et effrayant avec un rire sournois._

Alors que les deux compagnons de cage s'insultait de tapette ou encore de carpette, une voix rauque et douce se fit entendre. Alors que Sasuke allait vers la porte de la prison, une queue l'attrapa en pleine elan et le repoussa derrière, lui closant le bec.

_Kurama? _fit la belle voix qui appartenait à un homme_

_Oui gamin _réponda l'opposé_

_Tu dormais?

_Non bref tu veux quoi?

_Kurama... Je dois faire quoi?

_A propos de quoi?

_Sasuke...

Le concerner eut un frisson en entendant la voix de ce jeune homme l'appeler par son prénom. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler par son prénom ni même appeler tout court.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? _demanda Kurama_

_Je l'aime mais je suis tellement déçu par son attitude... Je dois le laisser vivre ou le tuer? _rétorqua le blond d'une voix hésitante_

_Bah si tu l'aimes laisse le vivre Naruto... Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il ait été comme ça nan?

_Surement... J'y retourne je suis en train de lui donner de la vie donc a plus!

_Ouais...

Quand Naruto fut parti Sasuke fut relâché de l'emprise de la queue et resta sur place. Il l'aimait? Et il veut le tuer? Oulah! Il fallait que Sasuke revienne si Naruto partage ses sentiments il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise les siens! Kurama ayant senti le choix et la volonté du brun le renvoya de là où il venait.

Sasuke de nouveau dans son corps combatta la mort de toute sa volonté de vivre. Et tandis qu'il se battait intérieurement Naruto ouvra grand les yeux et vit les larmes disparaitre laissant place à un visage ayant le désir de combattre, les sourcils bruns etaient froncés alors que ses lèvres étaient repliés. Un large sourire vint sur le visage du blond.

_Tu n'a pas abandonné neh? _ murmura le blond._

_Non... pas... encore... _réponda péniblement une voix grave mais douce_

Naruto crut rater un battement de coeur en voyant les deux billes de cendre le regarder et un sourire sur le visage de porcelaine. Sakura sauta sur Sasuke comme lorsqu'il y a trois ans au pays des vagues. Le brun retint un cri de douleur.

Naruto resta sur le côté le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes coulants tel un torrent enfin libéré de son emprise. C'était une de ses rares occasions de le voir autant pleuré depuis ses trois dernières années. Il se tourna, étant désormais dos à la scène guimauve qui se déroulait entre Sasuke et Sakura.

La Vallée de La Mort avait bien morflé. Les deux gigantesques statues de Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha étaient complètement détruites. Certains débris avaient finis aux abords du village à cause de la puissance de la bombe Bijû. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un combat aussi violent eu lieu ici. Le premier remontait à des centaines d'année en arrière seulement cette fois l'ami en danger n'a pas pu être sauvé.

Sasuke enleva le chewing-gum rose de son corps et se releva avec quelques difficultés mais bien futile pour lui car son nouveau but n'était désormais qu'à quelques mètres. Reniflant et pleurant discrètement, étant de dos.

Soudain deux bras vinrent l'entourés. Le blond pensa que c'était sa coéquipière venant le reconforter ou le remercier, il prena donc la main qui pendouillait et la serra avant de remarquer que celle-ci n'était pas aussi fine que dans ses souvenirs et que les gants recouvrant habituellement les mains n'étaient pas là. Les doigts n'étaient pas fins et les ongles n'étaient pas aussi long.

Une odeur de sang mélangé à une odeur de jasmin, certes plus faible, vinrent joués avec les sens du blondinet. Sa main remonta sur les avants bras découverts et meurtris tout doucement. Une manche de veste stoppa la découverte.

Sasuke sentait les mains douces de son vis-à-vis lui parcourir les bras. Son coeur battant à tout rompre. Un instant la main s'arrêta au niveau de l'épaule. La boule jaune se mouva et les petits épis de blés lui caressa le visage et lui chatouilla le nez. Et d'un coup deux billes bleus clairs le regardèrent.

Un seul geste attisa le regard azuré. Celui de la langue qui passait sur les lèvres rosés. Une seule envie. Celui de l'embrasser. Et les lèvres se scellèrent et les langues dansèrent dans un bal sensuel.

Cette union tellement attendue fit monté les deux tourteraux aux septième ciel alors que Sakura les regardait une petite larme à l'oeil car elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour elle afin de devenir Mme Uchiwa Sakura et d'avoir des petits Sasuke se baladant dans le jardin de la demeure familiale.


End file.
